Janji
by pepiqyu
Summary: HUNKAI IN LUV CHALLENGE / "Tidak ada yang tidak normal jika itu menyangkut cinta jong" / boys love / Yaoi / enjoy.


Waktu sudah menujukan pukul 19.00, itu artinya sudah waktunya malam malam. Hanya saja aku terlalu malas beranjak dari kasur nyamanku ini.

Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Banyak yang bilang wajahku sangat tampan.

Oh-oh, tidak! Aku tidak sedang memuji diri sendiri, karna itu memang kenyataan. Bukan aku yang bilang, tapi teman-temanku.

Soal otak? Jangan ditanya. Aku adalah pemegang nilai IPK tertinggi di fakultas kedokteran kampusku sepanjang fakultas itu ada. Bukankah itu jenius?

.

Tittle : Janji

Author : Pepi

Pair: HunKai ofc

Warning: Boys love, yaoi, jangan baca kalau tidak suka dengan pairnya.

Disclaimer : Saya hanya memiliki fic ini, selain itu semuanya milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Ketenangan Sehun terganggu karna suara pintu yang terbuka. Netranya menatap mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang sudah berani menggangu waktu istirahatnya.

Disana, didekat pintu, berdiri seorang laki-laki berkulit tan. Itu adalah sahabat sehun, kim jongin.

"Apa yang sedang dibicarakan ayah dengan daddymu hun?" Tanya jongin seraya masuk kamar sehun, tangannya merogoh saku celana yang ia pakai untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Entah, urusan bisnis mungkin." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

Tanpa permisi, jongin memdudukan dirinya dipembatas jendela. Toh dia sudah terbiasa seperti itu.

Mereka memang bersahabat sejak kecil, bahkan mungkin sejak lahir. Sehingga kamar sehun seolah seperti kamar jongin sendiri.

"Berhenti merokok jong" ucap sehun tajam tanpa memandang kearah jongin, matanya masih terfokus pada buku tebal yang sejak tadi berada diatas pangkuannya.

Dari sudut mata sehun, ia melihat jongin yang mengabaikan ucapannya dan tetap menyalakan api untuk membakar ujung rokok yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku akan berhenti merokok saat sudah menikah, dokter Oh"

Setelah ucapan jongin, keheningan kembali tercipta dikamar tersebut. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara mulut jongin yang sedang mrnghembuskan asap rokok.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi daddymu menyuruh kita ke ruang makan jam delapan nanti,"

Sehun hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan jongin.

"Sehun,"

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang," ucap jongin lirih, "tapi ..."

Sehun hanya diam, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan jongin. Sejak dulu, saat jongin bercerita memang seperti ini, agak lama. Jadi sehun sudah hafal bagaimana menanggapinya.

"Tapi itu sangat tidak normal" lanjut jongin seraya menghembuskan kembali asap rokok dari mulutnya, menghasilkan suara seperti mendesis.

"Tidak ada yang tidak normal jika itu menyangkut cinta jong," seolah mengerti kegundahan hati sahabatnya, sehun mencoba memberikan kata-kata yang menurutnya bisa sedikit menghibur jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas, ia beranjak berdiri dan melempar puntung rokok yang sudah mati ke tong sampah.

"Sudah jam 8, ayo turun" ucapnya sebelum berjalan menuju ke ruang makan rumah sehun, sesuai pesan dari daddy sehun. Sehun kemudian beranjak mengekor jongin.

Kursi diruang makan sudah diisi oleh ayah jongin dan daddy Sehun saat mereka berdua datang.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya tepat didepan daddynya, jongin sendiri duduk disamping sehun.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kita sampaikan kepada kalian," ucap tuan Oh -daddy sehun-. "Sebelumnya, kalian baca dulu ini" lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepada sehun.

Jongin yang penasaranpun ikut mendekatkan diri kearah sehun.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya sehun pelan, otak cerdasnya sepertinya belum berfungsi dengan benar.

"Itu adalah surat yang dibuat oleh mommy-mu sehun dan ibumu jongin. Mereka ingin menikahkan anak-anak mereka kelak, itu janji mereka berdua yang kami setujui dulu." Terang tuan kim. Terlihat wajahnya menunjukan ketenangan, tapi baik sehun maupun jongin dapat melihat kegelisahan disana.

"Tapi mommy-mu sudah lebih dulu pergi sebelum dia mengetahui kelamin anak yang ia kandung, sehingga janji ini tidak bisa dibatalkan." Sekarang tuan Oh yang menjelaskan.

"Kami pikir, mungkin masih ada kesempatan menunggu ibu jongin hamil lagi, dan harapan kami terwujud, setelah menunggu 12 tahun lamanya, akhirnya berita baik itu terdengar. Tapi ternyata, anak yang terlahir laki-laki."

"Sayangnya, janji sudah terlanjur dibuat, dan mau tidak mau itu harus dilaksanakan."

Sehun meremat kertas yang ia pegang, ia mulai paham kemana alur pembicaraan ini.

"Dan karna taeoh masih terlalu kecil, kami pikir, lebih baik kalian yang menepati janji ini."

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerang, pembicaraan mereka saat makan malam sepertinya berpengaruh besar pada rasa kantuknya.

"Kami tidak akan memaksa, tapi ingatlah bahwa ibu kalian melihat ini disurga sana."

Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan ayah jongin terus berputar diotaknya.

Mungkin jika dia jongin, dia tidak akan terlalu berfikir keras dan akan menolak, toh masih ada taeoh -adiknya-. Sayangnya sehun anak satu-satunya, satu-satunya harapan daddy dan juga mommynya yang rela mati demi melahirkannya.

'Oh shit!'

Keputusan ada ditangan sehun. Menerima atau tidak penjanjian ini. Sungguh! Sehun itu masih normal, ia masih menyukai perempuan, terbukti dari beberapa poster miranda kerr yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya.

Tapi ia benar-benar tidak mau mengecewakan daddy juga mommynya. 'Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

Tangan sehun bergerak meraih ponselnya, mendial nomer jongin. Berharap ada jalan keluar terbaik setelah mereka berbicara.

"Hallo jongin, kau belum tidur?"

'...'

"Aku hanya terlalu frustasi memikirkan masalah itu, apa keputusanmu?"

'...'

"Apa kau gila?!" Suara sehun meninggi, tak percaya dengan apa yang sahabatnya itu ucapkan.

'...'

"Kau gila jongin! Ini tidak normal. Bagaimana pandangan orang nantinya?"

'...'

Mata Sehun melebar mendengar balasan jongin disebrang sana. Setelahnya suara bantingan ponsel terdengar dikamar sehun. seolah masih belum puas, kakinya dengan semangat menginjak-injak ponselnya.

"Ini gila, kau gila kim jongin!"

Tangan sehun mengacak rambutnya brutal, menyalurkan rasa frustasinya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sehun harus puas melihat matanya yang memerah dan terdapat lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya akibat sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

Ia melangkah dikoridor kampusnya dengan lemas, mengabaikan pandangan heran dari teman-temannya yang sepertinya baru selesai mengikuti perkuliahan.

Sejujurnya sehun malas masuk, hanya saja hari ini ia ada postest untuk mata kuliah anatomi tubuh, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus berangkat.

Ia mendudukan dirinya dikursi pojok paling belakang. Bukan untuk mencontek, hanya saja ia sedang malas, toh tanpa mencontek dia yakin bisa mendapat nilai bagus untuk postest kali ini.

Matanya ia alihkan ke jendela, memandang kearah taman kampus. Sesuatu menarik perhatian sehun. Dua orang yang sangat ia kenal, jongin dan kris wu -teman satu smanya dulu-. Mata sehun semakin menyipit berusaha melihat lebih jelas apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, matanya yang minus 1 memang menyulitkan untuk melihat sesuatu yang jauh.

Sehun tersentak kaget melihat jongin dan kris yang saling berpelukan. Tangannya mengepal erat, jadi benar jika jongin benar-benar tidak normal?

Tapi kenapa sehun merasa marah melihatnya? Bukankah itu pilihan jongin? Bukankah harusnya sahabat harus mendukung? Tapi kenapa hal yang ia lihat saat ini membuatnya kesal?

Kedatangan dosen membuat sehun terpaksa merubah atensinya. Mungkin nanti ia harus bicara dengan jongin. Tangannya bergerak meraih ponsel dan mengirim pesan kepada jongin

'kita harus bicara, aku tunggu di tempat biasa jam 7 malam'

.

.

.

Jongin masih berdiri didepan pintu cafe itu, menatap kedalam, dimana sehun tengah duduk menanti kedatangannya.

Sejujurnya jongin belum siap bertemu sehun setelah percakapan mereka ditelpon kemarin. Tapi cepat atau lambat mereka memang harus bicara. Sekali lagi ia mengambil nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskan perlahan, berusaha meraih sedikit ketenangan.

Kakinya perlahan melangkah mendekati meja yang sehun pilih. Tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku sambil meremas apapun yang ada didalam sana, berusah mengurangi kegugupan.

Tanpa permisi, jongin langsung mendudukan dirinya didepan sehun. Membuat sehun tersentak dari lamunannya.

Suasana canggung langsung terasa diantara mereka, membuat keduanya semakin gugup.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu?" Jongin yang pertama membuka percakapan.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, sehun malah bertanya balik.

"Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini sehun, bahkan jika tanpa ada perjanjian ini. Akupun bersedia menikah denganmu" jawab jongin santai, ia sepertinya mulai bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

Berbeda dengan jongin, sehun semakin dibuat kaget dengan jawaban jongin. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun tajam, suara mendesis akibat emosi yang semakin meluap di dadanya.

"Aku gay, dan itu hanya padamu" ucap jongin lagi lagi dengan santai, seolah itu bukan masalah besar.

"Lagipula sehun, itu semua tergantung padamu. Mau menerima atau tidak. Jika kau bertanya padaku, jawabanku adalah aku menerima perjanjian itu,"

Selesai mengatakan itu jongin beranjak berdiri akan pergi sebelum perkataan sehun berhasil membuatnya berhenti.

"Kau egois jongin."

.

.

.

Jongin uring-uringan, seminggu setelah kejadian di cafe itu sehun seperti menghindarinya, membuat ia benar-benar merindukan pemuda pale itu.

Berbagai pikiran negatif memenuhi otaknya. Yang jelas jongin tau alasan sehun menghindarinya, karna ia jijik pada jongin.

Memikirkan kemungkinan itu membuat jongin semakin frustasi. Ia lebih memilih memendam perasaannya daripada harus jauh dari sehun seperti ini.

Ayahnya bilang jika nanti malam mereka akan kembali membicarakan masalah ini serta mendengar keputusan kami berdua. Oh God! Ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang jongin berada di taman kampus, sejak tadi banyak mahasiswa yang melihat tingkah anehnya. Ah persetan dengan imagenya selama ini yang terkenal badboy dan cool. Ia hanya butuh pelampiasan.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memeluknya hangat. Bau mint menguar dari tubuh yang memeluknya itu. Itu kris wu.

Tangan jongin perlahan membalas memeluk kris. Membuat rasa tenang dan nyaman yang ia inginkan sejak tadi akhirnya ia dapatkan.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini kris?"

"Sstttt tenanglah"

Tangan kris bergerang membelai punggung jongin, berusaha membuat orang dipelukannya menjadi tenang.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai dengan ujiannya ketika sesuatu ditaman menarik perhatiannya. Disana, lagi lagi ia melihat jongin dan kris berpelukan. Apa ucapan jongin seminggu yang lalu hanya bualan? Lihatlah betapa mesranya mereka saat berpelukan. Itu benar-benar membuat sehun emosi.

Dengan kasar sehun menarik tasnya dan berlalu pergi dari kelas yang masih ricuh dengan obrolan mahasiswa tentang bagaimana susahnya ujian yang baru saja mereka jalani.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan temannya, sehun langsung keluar kelas. Ia ingin cepat sampai rumah dan menenangkan dirinya sekaligus memantapkan keputusannya.

.

Malam menjelang, waktu menunjukan pukul 7 lebih saat sehun sampai dirumah jongin bersama daddynya. Pertemuan kali ini memang dilakukan dirumah jongin agar taeoh juga bisa mendengar.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya disamping sang daddy setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh sang tuan rumah. Selang beberapa menit, jongin datang dengan nampan berisi 5 cangkir minuman, dengan telaten ia menyajikan minuman itu diatas meja.

Sehun yang melihatnya berusaha menahan tawanya, entah kenapa sekarang jongin terlihat begitu manis dan seperti seorang istri. Oh-oh apa yang kau pikirkan oh sehun.

Jongin kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping taeoh setelah selesai dengan nampannya.

"Baiklah, langsung saja pada intinya. Kami tidak akan memaksa kallian jika kalian tidak mau. Bagaimana taeoh?"

"Aku setuju ayah."

Senyum tipis tercipta di bibir tuan kim dan tuan oh. Merasa bangga pada anak yang bahkan baru berusia 11 tahun itu.

"jongin?" Kali ini tuan oh yang bertanya.

"Aku juga setuju. Jangan libatkan taeoh karna dia masih terlalu kecil."

Sehun menatap jongin, sejak tadi sampai saat ini entah kenapa jongin tidak pernah mau menatapnya.

"Sehun, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku ..."

Jeda sejenak, sehun kembali memperhatikan jongin yang justru memalingkan mukanya.

"Aku setuju"

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin sehun?" Tanya jongin pelan. Kini mereka sedang berada di balkon kamar jongin, berdiri bersebelahan dan memandang langit yang tidak terlihat bintang satupun.

"Tentu saja," jawab sehun, tangannya meraih tangan jongin. Jongin yang kaget berusaha menarik tangannya tapi gagal. "biarkan seperti ini jongin,"

Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini, jadi tolong bantu aku untuk membalas cintamu"

Jongin langsung menghadap sehun, matanya menatap intens laki-laki berkulit pale itu. Menelisik bibir sehun. Mungkin saja bibir tipis itu bercanda dengan ucapannya.

"Aku serius akan menikahimu, tapi ingat janjimu, berhenti merokok saat sudah menjadi nyonya oh nantinya."

.

.

.

-END-

HunKai in Luv Challenge

Maaf kalau mengecewakan Dx

ini cuma iseng ikutan event biar makin rame aja Dx


End file.
